


Five times Robert and Aaron got walked in on (and one time they got a hotel room)

by ella_minnow



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: It can be damn difficult to get some privacy in Emmerdale.





	1. Chas

**Author's Note:**

> For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane), who is to blame for dragging me into this fandom.

It was a risk to try something in the middle of the day, Robert knew, but he hadn’t been able to resist. He’d left Chrissie pouring over the account books and driven over to the garage.

Aaron had his head under the bonnet of a non-descript silver Ford – even in a town as small as Emmerdale, Robert couldn’t begin to guess which of the dozen or so families with identical silver Fords the car belonged do. Aaron had pulled the top half of his coveralls down to tie the arms around his waist and the sliver of skin showing where his top was riding up a little made Robert’s palms tingle.

The radio was on and the drone of a light lunch time call in show was enough to mask the sound of the garage door opening and closing, so it wasn’t until Robert slid his hands over Aaron’s hips that he realised someone had come in.

“Shit,” Aaron swore, startling so badly he nearly smacked his head against open car bonnet. “What -?!”

Robert loosened his grip on Aaron’s hips as the other man stood and turned around, but didn’t let go. He could feel a smirk pulling at his lips in the face of Aaron’s scowl and hid the expression by diving in to nuzzle at the skin below Aaron’s ear.

“What the hell are you playing at?” Aaron grumbled, but didn’t pull away, which Robert took as an encouraging sign.

“Just wanted to see you,” he replied as he crowded in so Aaron was caught between the car and Robert plastered full length against his front. He trailed his lips up from Aaron’s neck, pressing a kiss to the hinge of Aaron’s jaw, to the line where Aaron’s beard met smooth cheek, and to the dimple at the corner of Aaron’s mouth before finally kissing him full on, all heat and teeth and tongue.

Aaron sighed into the kiss, the tension melting from his shoulders, but didn’t move to embrace Robert back. Robert grunted impatiently, wanting the bracket of Aaron’s hands at the back of his neck and against his face.

“C’mon, touch me,” he said, nipping at Aaron’s lower lip.

“Can’t.” Aaron lifted one of his hands from where it was braced against the car behind him to wave it in Robert’s face. The long fingers and square palm were streaked with black. “Not unless you fancy coming back from lunch covered with greasy fingerprints.”

“Fine.” Robert batted the smudged hand back to its place. “Then you just hold on and I’ll do all the work.”

He shifted the grip of his right hand, dragging it around from Aaron’s hip to cup at the heavy weight of Aaron’s cock beneath the baggy garage coveralls, squeezing and stroking it through the fabric until Aaron was red-faced and panting. Robert pulled back to admire the picture Aaron made, eyes vague with lust, sagging between his braced hands as if his knees were not quite up to the job of holding him standing anymore. 

Robert was reaching for the coverall arms tied around Aaron’s waist, ready to unknot them and let the trousers sag to Aaron’s ankles, when both men heard the sound of the latch on the door turning in a pause between songs on the radio. Heat turned to cold panic and Robert sprang back to stand against the opposite wall while Aaron quickly turned to hide his flushed face back under the car bonnet.

“Hello,” Chas called out, bustling through the door. “You left your phone on the counter, so I thought I’d pop it down to–” She ground to a stop at the sight of Robert. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Robert leaned forward to brace his elbows against a high counter scattered with tools, nonchalantly shifting so that his lower half – where his tight trousers did absolutely nothing to hide his too-slowing fading erection – was out of sight. “Just asking when would be a good time to bring one of the Home Farm trucks in.”

He turned back to Aaron and, as if picking up mid-conversation, said “It’s probably nothing but I still want it looked at, yeah? So give me a call when you’ve had a chance to check your bookings.”

Aaron grunted into the engine block and Robert nodded, straightened, and sauntered out. He made sure to give Chas his broadest smirk as he pushed past where she still stood in the doorway, making sure she was glaring at his face instead of glancing lower.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” Robert heard her say as he escaped into the fresh air, abandoning Aaron to his mother’s company.


	2. Adam

Robert dropped a quick kiss onto Chrissie’s upturned moue of disappointment before tucking her into the passenger seat next to Lawrence and closing the door of the car. 

The hum of the electric window going down stopped him before he turned away. “Are you sure you can’t just leave the car here at the pub for the night? I’ll run you back down in the morning before we head out for the cottage.”

“Nah,” Robert leaned down and tilted his head to give her the full weight of his smile. “I’d be worrying all night about someone from Vic’s party getting drunk and backing into it. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Right-o,” Lawrence said briskly, putting Chrissie’s window up from his side and pulling away. Chrissie gave an apologetic little wave through the glass as her father peeled out of the pub car park.

Rob smiled and wiggled his fingers in return, waiting just until they’d pulled around the corner and were out of sight to turn on his heel and slip back into the pub. No one noticed him come in amid Vic’s 21st birthday-cum-engagement party celebrations. Robert was fortunate that Chas seemed to have sloped off somewhere in the fifteen minutes he’d spent seeing Chrissie off – the stack of empty champagne bottles and conspicuous lack of full ones gave a hint as to where the publican might have got to. Less pleasing was the equally distinct lack of Aaron amid the party-goers.

He probably hadn’t slipped back to the flat behind the pub, not if he was upset and trying to avoid his mum, and he couldn’t have gone out for a run without Robert seeing him from where he’d been standing in the car park. That really only left the men’s room, so Robert took a chance and slipped through the door to the toilets.

Aaron was stood with his hands braced either side of the sink, tension clear in the lines of his shoulders and jaw. When he heard the door open and close, he whipped around.

“So what was that all about yesterday?” His arms sloped out at awkward angles from his body. All his usual softness had drained away as he glared, jaw clenched. “Do you think I’m stupid or something?”

Robert wanted to crowd in and smooth the line between Aaron’s eyebrows away with his thumb, to rub circles into the tendons where Aaron’s neck met his shoulders until he was melting into Robert’s chest again, but knew this was beyond a bit of petting to put right. Instead, he hitched a shoulder into the wall separating the door from the urinals and kept his hands tucked loosely into his trouser pockets, careful to let none of the tension he felt bleed into his posture.

“I meant everything I said.”

“And that’s why you’re backing out of the scrap yard, is it? And now you’re going away with her.”

“I’m not going away. I talked them ‘round, I’m staying here to be with you. And the scrap yard was your mum’s idea, I’m only doing it to keep her off my back.”

Aaron deflated before Robert’s eyes, his shoulders curving inwards and his hands settling back at his sides. He tucked his chin down and blinked, diverted by the unexpected shift from how he’d expected the argument to go.

“Seriously?”

“They’re going away. We’ll have the place to ourselves, nobody else.”

When Robert had pictured Aaron’s reaction to the news that he’d managed to wriggle his way out of the White family holiday, he’d thought there would maybe be a bit of a smile, a flare of heat in Aaron’s eyes. Instead Aaron’s mouth was tugged down at the corners and he looked sad, defeated. Robert cursed Chas and all her manipulating for spoiling the moment as he pushed off from the wall and into Aaron’s space.

“I told you – I want to be with you, on your own.”

Robert ducked his head down to catch at Aaron’s lips and there it was, that heat that kept pulling both of them back when everyone’s lives would just be so much easier if they could keep away from each other. Aaron’s hands tentatively slid to first cup Robert’s wrists and then drag higher until he was clutching at the fabric of Robert’s wool blazer at shoulder height, crumpling it in his fingers.

Robert flicked the edges of Aaron’s hoodie out of the way and tucked his own fingers just under the hem of Aaron’s t-shirt, brushing the warm skin above the waistband of Aaron’s jeans. He could feel himself getting hard and marvelled how little it took when he was with Aaron. It was like he was a teenager with a hair trigger again and all it took was the merest suggest of sex with Aaron to set him off.

Aaron shifted his weight, spreading his legs just a little bit wider to let Robert’s legs slip between them and bringing their hips flush. Robert couldn’t help a little push forward to align their cocks through two sets of trousers and the imitation of something they’d done enough times naked evoked a vivid sense memory that had him moaning into Aaron’s mouth.

Then a swell of the sound of laughter coming from the pub warned them that someone had pushed through the door and had them whipping their hands away from each other. The wall gave them a split-second’s grace to put a few feet between themselves and Robert whipped around to face the urinal, jamming his hands down in front of himself as if he was zipping up his fly after a piss. Aaron twitched his hoodie closed over an all-too obvious bulge in his jeans and yanked a bit of paper towel out of the dispenser.

“Hey, mate!” Adam careened a little as he bounced off the wall to jam full body into Aaron. Everyone in the pub had been buying him congratulatory drinks and he’d accepted them all. He threw an arm around his best friend’s neck, dragging Aaron’s head down in a cross between a cuddle and headlock. “Look, man, you gotta. You just gotta. I mean – you’ll be my best man, right? I couldn’t have anyone else. It’s just gotta be you.”

Aaron wriggled out of Adam’s hold and grabbed his flailing hands with a sideways glance at Robert. The look warned Adam they weren’t alone and he spun around, nearly overbalancing. “Robert! Mate. I didn’t see you! I just – thank you so much. Thank you for believing in Aaron ‘n’ me and helping us out with the scrap yard. Thank you for your sister. I mean, your _sister_ –“

“Shut up, Adam.” Aaron hissed. “Robert _really_ doesn’t want to hear your thoughts about his sister.”

“Vic,” Adam sighed happily, sagging into Aaron’s side. “I’m gonna marry her, you know.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “You asked her in front of the whole town. We all know. C’mon. I think we’d better get some water down you or you’ll be suffering tomorrow.

Adam smiled blissfully, eyes starting to cross a little he was so drunk, and placidly allowed himself to be led by Aaron back out of the men’s room without a backward glance at his future brother-in-law.


	3. Paddy

Aaron was standing leaned back against the side of the van, peeling off his work gloves and dragging the sleeve of his jacket across his forehead as Robert drove up. A massive old clothes washer and tumble drier, the sort everyone’s nan had bought in the 1980s and never got rid of, were sitting on the ground behind the van having clearly just been unloaded. Aaron glanced over as Robert climbed out of the car and nodded in greeting.

“I’m just about to take a break – fancy a brew?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Robert replied, heading up the three steps to the scrapyard office with Aaron following on, but after pulling the door closed behind him, Aaron made no move towards the kettle. Instead he propped his shoulder into the door jam and regarded Robert intently.

Robert leaned back against the door with his hands tucked into his pockets and his hips canted out. He knew that look in Aaron’s eyes, even though he hadn’t seen it all that often lately.

“So. Not tea, then?”

Aaron smirked – an expression that Robert thought suited him very well – and replied, “Well, I can make you a tea if you’d rather.”

“No. Definitely not.” Robert reached out to hook the pointer finger of his right hand into the neck of Aaron’s black t-shirt and tugged him closer. “Paddy and your mum still giving you a hard time about me, then?”

It was a safe guess after the looks he’d been getting off the pair of them whenever he dropped in at the pub and it was confirmed by the dismissive little twitch of Aaron’s lips.

“This has nothing to do with them,” he said, meeting Robert’s gaze defiantly, challenging him to make something of it.

Robert would never understand how these people, Aaron’s family who had known him his whole life, understood him so little. The harder Aaron was pushed, the harder he pushed back. It was one of the things Robert liked best about him – pretty much everyone else folded when Robert pushed hard enough, but not Aaron. 

“Yeah?” Robert looked down at where his fingers were still tangled into the neckline of Aaron’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Aaron muttered the word directly against Robert’s lips as he looped his own hand around the back of Robert’s neck and dragged him into a kiss.

Robert let Aaron press him back against the door, keeping his own hands demurely above the collarbone while Aaron’s hands roamed freely, pulling Robert’s shirttails free, thumbing open his belt, and tugging at the button on his fly. Aaron gave a triumphant little grunt against Robert’s lips when the button finally came loose and the zipper was soon pulled open as well.

Aaron broke the kiss, sliding down until his knees hit the floor and he was looking up at Robert through his eyelashes, absurdly alluring even in his stupid fluorescent orange vest over his ordinary all-black work gear. He had a smudge on his cheekbone that Robert couldn’t stop himself from running a gentle finger over just as Aaron shifted to nuzzle against Robert’s now-open fly, cupping his hands around the backs of Robert’s thighs to keep him steady. Robert could feel the faintest hint of Aaron’s hot breath against his cock through the thin layer of fabric and slid his fingers from Aaron’s cheek to the waistband of his own underwear, teasingly tugging it down just a little so that Aaron’s nose was nearly touching a strip of bare skin rather than soft cotton.

Aaron smirked again – and then froze, the expression becoming a rictus of panic as he heard a car pulling in to the scrap yard, followed by the open and shut of a car door.

“Aaron? Are you here?” 

“Shit,” Aaron scrambled to his feet. “Shit, shit, shit. It’s Paddy.”

“Fuck,” Robert desperately scrabbled at his fly, hooking the button closed again and then, despite his panic at the sound of footsteps nearly the office steps, carefully manoeuvring the tab of his zip up past the bulge in his pants. He left his shirt hanging loose, despite the tell-tale wrinkles where it had been tucked in, as it was hardly less incriminating than tucking it back in and making it clear he had an erection. As an extra precaution, he threw himself down in the desk chair, grabbed a random file from the desktop, and flipped it open as if studying it.

Aaron floundered for a moment, then shifted to flick the kettle on just as the office door was shoved open. The rattle of the water beginning to heat nearly drowned out Paddy’s greeting.

“Aaron. Robert. I saw your car outside.”

Robert arched an eyebrow and met Paddy’s gaze steadily, but didn’t reply. Paddy broke first, looking away and blushing, clearly feeling the embarrassed by the echoes of the other time he’d burst into the office only to catch the two of them getting redressed.

The pause extended awkwardly, until Aaron cleared his through. “Tea, Paddy?”

“No, ta,” Paddy replied. “Your mum just asked me to stop in and see if you wanted a lift home. It’s near enough closing time, isn’t it?”

Aaron glanced at Robert. “Well, Robert’s just come to check some paperwork.”

“Yeah,” Robert added, skimming his eyes down the page in front of him and then flipping to the next as if he had actually read a single word of it. “I don’t mind dropping him when we’re done.”

Robert thought he’d made the offer casually enough, but Paddy’s face set obstinately even as it stayed bright red, and he moved to sit in the chair behind the other desk. 

“Oh, I don’t mind waiting,” he said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll just catch up with some email until you’re ready, Aaron.”

Robert could see the muscle in the side of Aaron’s jaw tick angrily as he poured boiling water into two mugs, fished the tea bags out, and added milk and sugar. He carried both over to the desk and handed one to Robert, before settling himself into the customer chair on the other side of it with his own mug.

The three men sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes, Paddy staring at his phone, Robert at the paper in front of him, and Aaron out the window, before Robert finally gave up hope that Paddy might lose patience and go.

“Well, thanks for that,” he said, closing the file and handing it to Aaron. Aaron switched his blank gaze from the window to the file and, after a moment’s confusion, dropped it into the in-tray on his desk. “That really makes things clear. Sorry to have held you up.”

Paddy looked up. “Oh, finished already? That’s good timing. Can I help you lock up, then, Aaron?”

Aaron shook his head and scooped up the keys from his desk. He let the two other men lead the way out of the office, locking the door behind them. Outside, Paddy continued to hover too close for Robert to say anything without being overheard, so Robert just gave a nod and a muttered ‘night,’ before hopping into his car and heading out.

In the rear view mirror, he could see Paddy loop an arm around Aaron’s shoulder to give him a squeeze and Aaron, still looking ill-tempered but thawing a little, give him a one-armed hug in return.


	4. Vic

Robert was standing in the quiet of the pub kitchen – it was hours until the pub opened and he was just taking a minute to sip his coffee and drag his brain to wakefulness in private, without half the Dingle clan underfoot.

He caught the swing of the kitchen door out of the corner of his eye and had half-turned to greet Aaron with a smile when Robert found his coffee plucked from his hand and placed a few careful feet away on the shining steel countertop. Aaron plastered himself against Robert’s chest, cupped Robert’s face between his hands, and dragged him into a deep kiss.

Robert was sucker-punched from half-awake to full-blown arousal in the blink of an eye. He revelled in the feeling of being manhandled – pushed and prodded into just the position Aaron wanted him in. For a moment, he lost track of his hands, leaving them hanging in the air as all his attention was focused on Aaron’s lips, his tongue, on the drag of Aaron’s soft beard against his skin. When he finally collected himself enough to remember them, Robert flattened his hands against the base of Aaron’s back, pressing him even closer and locking him in place.

Aaron gave a nudge at Robert’s legs with his knee and Robert shifted his weight to create space for Aaron to slip his thigh between Robert’s and grind into the cradle of Robert’s hips. They were both already hard and the friction, even through the layers of fabric, was heady.

Aaron broke the kiss with a gasping breath. He trailed his lips across the line of Robert’s jaw as, between their bodies, his fingers deftly flicked open Robert’s fly and tucked beneath his trousers and boxer-briefs to palm his cock. The press of skin on skin made Robert moan, startlingly loud in the quiet kitchen.

“Shh,” Aaron hissed in Robert’s ear, flicking a look back over Robert’s shoulder to the door that led from the kitchen into the flat behind even as he fisted Robert’s cock and gave it a rough stroke with the exact pressure guaranteed to drive Robert mad. The trailing edges of Aaron's too-long sleeves brushed against Robert's abdomen as a counterpoint to each upward stroke of his hand.

Robert bit his lip and nodded, leaning back and clutching at the edge of the counter with a white-knuckled grip. Aaron gave an approving nip at the soft skin under Robert’s ear and murmured “Good lad” before settling into a steady rhythm that tested the edges of Robert’s self-control. The angle was a bit awkward and Aaron’s hand kept getting tangled up in the untucked tails of Robert’s shirt, so he used his other hand to push it up and hold it out of the way.

Robert let his eyes flutter closed and his head roll back, so lost in the feel of Aaron and so focused on choking back his own betraying noises that for once he missed the warning shuffle of feet in the corridor. He didn’t even notice the near-silent rattle of well-oiled hinges as the door behind Aaron – the one leading in from the pub rather than from the flat - swung open.

“Oh my _god_. _Robert_!”

Robert’s eyes snapped open and his head whipped around in time to see Vic go bright red before turning her back. Aaron, equally red, froze, his fingers still wrapped around Robert’s erection. His hand was hidden between their bodies, for all the good it did as one look at Robert’s face made it perfectly clear what they were up to.

“God damn it, Vic,” Robert ground out. “Can’t you just go back out – just for a minute?!”

But even as he said it, he knew it was too late. Aaron was extracting his hand from Robert’s underwear with slow, careful movements as if trying to avoid drawing attention to himself even though Vic still had her back to them. A panicky, rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights look had taken over his face. He began inching away from Robert towards the door that led back to the flat, cheeks still bright red as he disappeared through it without a backward glance, leaving Robert with his sister. Robert heard Chas carol out a good morning to him as the door swung shut again.

As he carefully tucked himself away and re-did his fly, Robert let go of the last, forlorn hope that he and Aaron could escape back to their bedroom to pick up where they left off. There was no way Aaron would brazenly chase his boyfriend past his mum and up the stairs.

“Well?” Vic demanded, still facing the wall.

“Yes, fine, turn around.” Robert was aware he was being surly, but rather thought he was justified under the circumstances.

Vic peeked cautiously over her shoulder before turning around and planting her hands on her hips. “Honestly, Robert, what were you thinking?”

“ _I_ wasn’t thinking anything. Aaron started it.” Robert muttered, moving to dump his now cold coffee down the sink. “What are you doing here so early, anyway?”

“I said to Chas I’d be here to take in the deliveries today – and you’re lucky it was me that walked in rather than the delivery bloke!”

“Yeah, lucky,” Robert said as he pushed past Vic and escaped through the pub.


	5. Charity

Robert could hear the sound of the upstairs shower as he walked through the front door. He slung his jacket over the banister and took the stairs two at a time. For once, the flat, overstuffed and overcrowded, was quiet and empty.

The door to the bathroom wasn’t quite closed, so Robert nudged it open and slipped in. Aaron’s jeans and underwear were balled up on the floor and a towel was hooked over the bathroom sink. Aaron stood with his eyes shut and head tipped back into the shower spray, his hands braced against the tiled wall of the bath.

Robert pushed the door shut behind him and quickly skinned out of his own clothes, tossing them carelessly into a heap next to Aaron’s. Aaron’s eyes opened just as Robert stepped up into the tub and he smirked, flicking a look up and down the naked length of Robert’s body. He reached out, catching Robert’s hands and tugging him under the water.

Robert smiled even as he leaned in for a kiss, tangling his fingers through Aaron’s. The press of Aaron’s skin against his own felt amazing, especially after weeks of furtive, rushed hand jobs. They were too conscious of the wall they shared with Liv’s room, of Chas down the corridor, of Charity and Noah in the rooms above them, to do much more than that. It was absurd, Robert thought, that he saw even less of Aaron naked now that they were living together than he had when he’d been married to Chrissie and slipping away to see Aaron when he could.

Aaron carded his fingers through Robert’s hair, combing it back from his face as the water ran through it. Robert leaned into the touch for a moment before sliding to his knees.

He looked up at Aaron through wet eyelashes and licked his lips. It was over the top, he knew, and had the effect of catching Aaron half way between laughing and being incredibly turned on, which was just where Robert wanted him. He loved to make Aaron’s laughter, rare enough in its own right, catch in his throat and turn into a moan.

The amusement faded away quickly enough as Robert ran his hand up Aaron’s thigh and wrapped it around the base of his half-hard cock. Bracing himself with the hand still on Aaron’s hip, Robert leaned up on his knees and swallowed Aaron down, feeling Aaron’s cock twitch and grow heavy against his tongue. He held Aaron’s gaze, refusing to let him look away as he pulled back, nearly all the way off, then pushed slowly back down, letting his lips drag along Aaron’s length.

“Oh my god, Robert,” Aaron moaned. Robert could see how hard Aaron was fighting the urge to let his eyes drift close. His hips were moving, rocking forward minutely before Aaron remembered himself and tried again to hold still. Robert swept his tongue across the tip of Aaron’s cock before settling into a steady rhythm – too slow to push Aaron over the edge, but fast enough to keep him shivering with the sensation.

The water was trickling over Aaron’s shoulders, down to his fingers tangled in Robert’s hair, down to pool around Robert’s knees. Aaron had lost the battle to keep his eyes open, had tipped his head back and lost himself in the sensation when, without warning, the door of the bathroom slammed open and Charity burst in, one hand held up to screen her eyes.

“Not looking, not looking, love! I just left my-“

“Fucking hell, Charity!” Robert shouted, springing to his feet and trying fruitlessly to cover Aaron from view with his own naked body. Aaron folded in on himself, eyes wide and startled, hands flying down to cup protectively over his groin.

“Oh my _god_. I’m so sorry!” Charity looked aghast, but Robert noticed that she didn’t exactly rush leaving the room as he flipped off the water, grabbed the towel from the bathroom sink and handed it to Aaron before stepping out of the tub and grabbing a second towel from the rack to wrap around his own waist. 

Aaron looked like he wanted to die – whether from embarrassment or thwarted arousal, Robert couldn’t tell – as he escaped out of the bathroom and ran to the bedroom they shared, slamming the door behind him. Robert took a moment to scrub his hand across his face, wiping the stray water out of his eyes, before turning to follow him.


	6. A hotel in Manchester

The door hadn’t even swung fully closed behind them before Robert had Aaron crowded back against the wall next to it, hands braced on either side of Aaron’s head. Aaron huffed a laugh into Robert’s lips, but returned his kiss with interest. He dropped the overnight bag he was carrying to the floor and slid his own hands up Robert’s back, digging in with his blunt nails as Robert nipped at his lower lip.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Robert muttered against Aaron’s mouth as he grabbed the lapels of Aaron’s black windbreaker, yanking it roughly down Aaron’s arms and off, throwing it blindly away. Their hands tangled at the hem of Aaron’s shirt, but that too was quickly tugged up and off so that when Robert dived in for another heated kiss, Aaron’s bare chest was pressed against the zips and buckles on the front of Robert’s leather jacket.

Aaron grunted impatiently, scrabbling at Robert’s jacket and the buttons down the front of his shirt until both were gone. He began tugging at Robert’s belt, dragging the length of leather loose from the buckle as Robert pulled him away from the wall, spun him around, and walked him backwards towards the hotel bed.

“Wait,” Aaron gasped as Robert made to push him onto his back on the bed. “Boots. Just give me a minute.”

Robert let him go reluctantly, toeing his dress shoes off and shoving his trousers and underwear off, so by the time Aaron was done yanking at the laces of his black work boots and pulling them off, Robert was totally naked. Aaron stopped and just stared at Robert for a moment, eyes dark and heavy-lidded as he took in the sight of Robert sprawled back against the hotel bed.

“C’mon,” Robert urged, half sitting up and hooking his fingers into Aaron’s waistband to pull him on to the bed. Aaron batted his hands away and instead grabbed Robert’s hips, dragging him to balance on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling off. Then he braced himself with his hands on Robert’s thighs and slid down to his knees.

If the sight of Robert spread out on the bed had stopped Aaron in his tracks, it was nothing compared to what the sight of Aaron on his knees did to Robert every time. Heat pooled at the base of his stomach and his cock throbbed as Aaron wrapped his hand around the base of it and swallowed Robert down until his lips met his fist.

“Fuck, yes, Aaron,” Robert gasped, for once not worried about anyone hearing. He buried his fingers in Aaron’s hair, which had grown out enough in recent months to actually grab.

Aaron hummed, pleased, and began stroking and sucking Robert’s cock in a hard, fast rhythm that took Robert to the edge and kept him there. It was too much after hours of anticipation. The low buzz of arousal that had popped and fizzed under Robert’s skin for the whole drive from Emmerdale had eroded his self-control so that all it took was the firm press of Aaron’s tongue against the underside of his dick and a twist of the hand at the base of his shaft to push him over.

“Oh my god, yes. Yes.”

Aaron rode out the bucking of Robert’s hips as he came, mouth still hot and wet around Robert until his cock became too sensitive and he pushed Aaron off, collapsing back in a boneless heap on the bed.

Aaron levered himself to his feet and frantically shoved at his trousers, kicking them off and away before climbing up onto the bed. He knelt straddled over Robert, knees bracketing Robert’s hips, one hand braced against Robert’s chest and the other wrapped around his own cock, jerking himself off.

Robert shook off his post-orgasm lassitude and reached down to cup Aaron’s balls, brushing his fingers against the strip of skin just behind them. Aaron shifted his weight and lifted up a little on his knees to give Robert better access. Robert pressed hard against the sensitive spot and, with a moan, Aaron came messily across Robert’s chest.

They lay there in a tangle of limbs, sticky and hot, for a long pause before Aaron collected himself enough to drag one leg back over Robert’s hips and collapse in a heap next to him on the bed. Robert shifted over onto his side to admire the picture Aaron made, flush riding high on his cheeks, hair dampened with sweat, and chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“Ungh,” Aaron groaned, eyes finally opening in a narrow slit. He shoved Robert’s shoulder, knocking him to lie back on the bed. “Quit staring. I can feel it with my eyes closed.”

Robert caught the hand that had shoved him and dragged it up to his mouth, landing a quick kiss to the back of it, before letting it flop back to the bed and smirking at the ceiling.

He loved hotels.


End file.
